


Hot and Heavy

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [37]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Reader x Parker, Vin x twin!Reader, clint x nat
Series: The Hawk Twins [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683
Kudos: 7





	Hot and Heavy

When Vin walked back in, you grinned over at him. “You’re back!” You rushed over to him, pouting when he held you back for a hug. “What the hell?” You asked, confused.

Vin pulled down his tee, showing you the patch on his chest. “Fresh ink.”

You punched his shoulder. “You went without me?” You asked. “We never get tattoos without each other!”

“It was a last minute decision.” He grinned. “I convinced dad to get the same one!” He said excitedly.

That hurt more than you thought it would have. “Oh.” You backed up, nodding. “Cool.” You told him, although it didn’t sound too convincing.

Clint walked over. “When did he say to take this off?” He held out his arm.

Vin eyed you for a minute before looking at him. “Usually about six hours. I’ll give you a runthrough of the aftercare after.”

He nodded. “Gotcha.” He smiled at you. “Matt’s great. I see why you use him.”

Your hurt increased as you stared at your brother. “You’re an ass.” You spat, turning and walking off.

Vin bit his lip, sagging a bit. “I didn’t think she’d be that mad.” He glanced at Clint. “Or hurt.”

Clint nodded. “Me either. I should’ve thought, though…” He sighed, feeling bad. “How long do you think she’ll stay upset?” Hearing your door slam from where they were, his eyebrows went up.

“Awhile.” Vin sighed. “I’ll check on her later.” He shrugged. “I’ll go find Parker and give him a heads up. Maybe he can talk to her.”

Clint nodded, feeling bad. “I’m gonna go find Nat while you do that.” He clapped a hand on Vin’s shoulder.

Vin sighed and nodded. “Will do.” He moved away, hoping to find Parker quickly. When he found the brunette, he was making copies of some reports. “Parker! Got a sec?”

Parker looked over and nodded. “Sure, what’s up?”

Vin sighed, walking over. “I pissed off my sister. Hurt her more probably.”

“How?” He asked, turning more towards Vin.

Vin winced. “Dad and I got matching tattoos without her.”

Parker looked surprised. “Well, no wonder she’s hurt and pissed. I would be, too.”

Vin sagged. “I know, I know. Dad and I both thought it was a good idea at the time. Was hoping you could talk to her?”

“I am not getting in the middle of this.” He shook his head. “I’ll comfort her, but that’s it. You two can deal with the consequences of making her feel left out.”

Vin pouted a bit but nodded. “Alright.” He understood why Parker wouldn’t take his side. “Thanks.” He mumbled before walking out, taking the long way back to his room. His mood dropped considerably the closer he got to his room- and yours. He leaned against the wall that was closest to your door and felt worse as he could hear a sniffle or two.

Swallowing, he moved, tapping his knuckles on the door. “FUCK. OFF, VINCENT.” You yelled.

He winced, looking sheepish as Bucky passed with some fruit. “Come on, sis, please?!”

“If you don’t leave me alone, I’ll make sure you leave me alone!” You shouted.

That made him take a step back. “I’ll be in my room, sis.” He told you.

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, hugging yourself tightly. Grabbing your pillow, you pulled it over your head. You let out a quiet sob, feeling somewhat betrayed by your brother. And your father. How could they do something so significant without you? You shut your eyes tightly, not even wanting to see the tattoos. No matter what, it was a reminder that they did something with you as an afterthought. It hurt, more than you wanted to admit, but you wouldn’t brush it off, either. As you heard a knock, you tore the pillow away from your face. “Vincent, I swear…” You began.

“It’s me.” Came Parker’s voice.

You bit your lip, wiping your eyes before going to open the door for him. “Hey.” You breathed.

Parker gave you a sad smile, cupping your cheeks. “Hi.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Mr. Stark let me on break.” he explained. “Vin said you were upset and hurt, I wanted to comfort you.”

You nodded, shutting the door behind him and locking it. You didn’t want Vin using the distraction of your boyfriend to come barging in. “He tell you why?” Your voice wavered.

He nodded, holding you close. “He did.” He squeezed your waist. “I’m sorry, I’d be upset too.”

“It hurts so much.” You sighed, letting him cuddle you on your bed. “That’s a really big thing you know? And to not be part of the decision makes me feel like I’m not part of their relationship.” You sulked. “And they used OUR tattoo guy. The one that we’ve been going to for years.” You sniffed. “Every single tattoo we’ve gotten together even if they didn’t match. WE don’t even have a matching one! And now he has one with dad and it’ll never be the same.” You hiccupped, nuzzling to his chest. Your hands gripped the back of his shirt, holding him close.

Parker rocked you, feeling his shirt grow wet. “I’m so sorry, babe.” He whispered. “I wish I could make it better.” This was one of the situations where there was nothing he could help with.

You kissed his cheek, nodding. “It’s okay. You just being here helps.” You told him.

“He asked me to talk to you, and I refused. I told him that they could deal with the consequences.” He told you honestly.

“You’re the best boyfriend a girl could have, you know?” You kissed him gently. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He smiled against you. “Or me without you.” He squeezed you. “Wanna come work with me this afternoon?”

You chewed on your lip, torn. You wanted to be near him, but you really didn’t want to leave the comfort of your room. “Won’t you be busy, though?”

“Yeah, a little. But I don’t wanna leave you alone.” He kissed your head.

“Just come see me after?” You asked softly.

“Of course.” He played with your hair. “I still have a good twenty minutes. Want me to just lay with you?”

“Please.” You pecked his lips again. “Love you.”

He smiled at that. “Love you more. Come on, snuggle time.” 

You practically laid on top of him, nuzzling into his neck for comfort. Closing your eyes, you tried to push down any more tears that threatened to fall. You just focused on Parker’s scent and clutched to him tightly. “You smell good.” You told him, making him chuckle lightly.

“I’m not used to you laying like this. It’s nice.” He smiled, rubbing your back. “We should lay like this more often.”

You nodded in agreement. “I’d love to.” Of course, any time you could be close to him was something you’d agree to.”You’re okay with the closeness?” You asked shyly, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

Parker blushed, nodding. “With you, yes.” He smiled. “You help bring out my shyness.” He admitted. “You make me feel completely comfortable, even if I do blush like crazy.”

You giggled. “Your shyness is one of my favorite things about you.” You drew lines on his chest gently. “Plus you’re super handsome when you blush.” You added, looking up at him. “Always a bonus.”

He blushed brighter. “Baaabe.” He whined, hiding in your neck.

Smiling, you chuckled. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” He pouted, but kissed your neck gently. You shivered at the contact lightly. He grinned against your skin before doing it again, rubbing your shoulder gently. “I like the reaction I get from this.” He breathed, his breath tickling your skin.

You shivered again from the tickle, gripping his arm gently. “Peter…” Rarely did you call him by his first name, causing him to inhale sharply.

He gently rubbed down your back, pulling you closer as he kissed your jaw. When he reached your mouth, he kissed you deeply.

It was your turn to be a blushing mess as you kissed back. Usually you were more out there with your flirting, but with him it was different. Moving your hand up his arm, you placed it gently on the back of his neck.

He groaned from deep in his throat, squeezing your hip with the arm that was around you. The whimper that you let out surprised you both. He leaned his forehead against yours as you both pulled away for a breath. “Wow.” You breathed.

“C-Can we do that again?” He asked, voice quiet as he moved so you were both laying on your sides, facing each other.

Smiling, you nodded, your face still red. “Yeah.”

He ran his thumb over your blush before initiating the kiss this time around, holding your waist. You held him tight, enjoying the moment.

He rolled on top of you in the middle of the kiss, getting caught up in the moment. Your hips rocked against him slightly. “B-Babe…” He groaned as you did so, pulling back to catch his breath.

“Sorry.” You bit your lip, looking away.

He kissed your cheek. “Don’t be sorry.” He assured you. “Ever.”

You blushed and nodded, hiding in his chest when he resumed the position of laying on his back. That was the most intense makeout session the pair of you had ever had, and it left the butterflies in your stomach going haywire. You figured, hoped, that Parker was feeling the same since his heart was pounding so hard. Licking your lips, you calmed your breathing the best you could.

“Do you…do you get upset that I don’t go all the way yet?” He breathed, nervous.

Moving to your elbow, you furrowed your brows, shaking your head. “No!” You cupped his cheek. “Of course not.” You assured him. “I love you, so much, Peter Parker.” You said softly, giving him a small smile.

“I love you, too. Way more.” He sighed happily. “I was worried that you’d be bothered that we haven’t….”

You shook your head. “I promise, I’m not bothered at all.” You told him. “I am comfortable going at whatever pace you are.” You pecked his nose. “I mean, as long as we’re long like…60 and still here.” You teased him lightly.

He smiled, shaking his head. “I won’t take long I promise. I’m just so shy.” He sighed.

“It’s okay.” You ran your fingers through his hair. “I promise.”

He smiled at you weakly. “I hope so.”

“What’s wrong?” You asked, confused. “You seem unsure.” You said gently, hoping he believed you.

He didn’t get a chance to answer, however, when JARVIS spoke up. “Sir, Mr. Stark is looking for you.”

Parker got off the bed instantly, pecking your lips. “I’ll text you when I can.” He assured before leaving your room.

Sighing, you flopped on your back, a new worry looming over you. You hoped you were just overthinking his reaction and that it had meant nothing, but your chest still tightened. Did he not believe that you didn’t mind? Did he think that because you weren’t having sex, it bothered you? Did it have something to do with Vin’s comment a while back about Ben?

“Fuck.” You muttered to yourself before pulling on your shoes and grabbing your bag. Shutting your phone all the way down, you shoved it in your back pocket and walked out of your room. “JARVIS, going for a walk if anyone asks.” You told the AI.

“Where to, Miss?” He asked.

Sighing, you shook your head. “Nowhere.” You muttered in reply.

* * *

It was nearing dinner time, and Parker had attempted to text you a few times, but hadn’t received a reply. Tony noted the look on his face. “You okay, kid?” He asked, furrowing his brow.

“I…don’t know.” He sighed, looking to his mentor. “Y/N isn’t answering my texts. And I think I upset her earlier, more than she was already upset about Clint and Vin.” When Tony raised an eyebrow, he knew he was being told to go on. Groaning, he let his head fall back for a moment before turning his entire chair and explaining. “Things got…hot.” He shrugged. “I asked her if she was upset because we haven’t gone further. She assured me that she wasn’t, but she teased saying as long as we aren’t like 60 and still at this point.” Parker blushed. “I told her I’m just shy. She told me it’s okay, and promised. I gave her a small smile and said ‘I hope so’.” When Tony winced at that, he nodded. “Exactly. And now…she’s not answering me.”

“Maybe she’s taking a nap?” He suggested, although Parker looked unconvinced. “JARVIS, what’s Y/N doing?”

“She is out, sir. She left right after you summoned Mr. Parker.” He informed the two. “She said she was going ‘nowhere’.”

Parker turned, letting his head fall forward onto the desk he was at. “She’s so pissed.” He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

* * *

Licking your lips, you attempted to focus on what you were doing. The sun was just starting to set, and you were already drunk. Sure, not the best idea, but it was the best one you’d had earlier. Now, there you were, kneeling in front of your old apartment, attempting to pick the lock. Your mother had the locks changed, it seemed.

When you heard the click, you let out a breath and stood. While you wobbled, you put your hand on the doorframe to help you steady yourself. “Whoa.” It had been so long since you had been drinking, it was unfamiliar to you. Blinking, you opened the door and slipped in, shutting it behind you.

* * *

Vin was lying on his bed, arm over his eyes when his phone went off. Sighing, he grabbed it and looked confused when he saw ‘Matt’ lighting up his screen. He quickly sat up and answered. “Matt?” He asked.

“Y/N was just here. She was in bad shape.” He said quickly. “She’s trashed, man.” He told him. “I’m afraid she’s gonna get herself her, or do something stupid.”

“Wait, what?” He got up, rushing to your room, just to find it empty. “Son of a bitch.” He muttered to himself. “Alright, I’ll see if we can track her. Thanks, man.”

“No problem, but it’s you she’s got an issue with. You and your old man. Seems her boyfriend isn’t exactly in her good graces, but that’s more worry. Send someone she’s not pissed at.” He warned him before hanging up.

Vin hung his head, feeling the guilt wash over him. “JARVIS, where’s my dad, and Parker?” He sighed, not looking forward to trying to hunt you down.


End file.
